Doda
Doda, właściwie Dorota Rabczewska-Stępień (ur. 15 lutego 1984 w Ciechanowie) – polska piosenkarka wykonująca muzykę z pogranicza popu i rocka, autorka tekstów, kompozytorka, aktorka, producentka, filantropka i osobowość medialna. W latach 1998–2000 aktorka musicalowa teatru Buffo. W latach 2000–2006 wokalistka zespołu Virgin. W tym okresie grupa nagrała trzy albumy studyjne: Virgin (2002), Bimbo(2004) oraz Ficca (2005) i wypromowała takie przeboje jak „Znak pokoju” czy „Szansa”, za które Doda i zespół otrzymali nagrody kolejno na Festiwalu w Sopocie i Festiwalu w Opolu. W 2007 piosenkarka rozpoczęła karierę solową i wydała dwa albumy studyjne: Diamond Bitch (2007) oraz 7 pokus głównych (2011). Pierwszy z nich promowany był między innymi singlem „Nie daj się”, który uzyskał tytuł „polskiego hitu lata 2008” na Sopot Hit Festiwalu. W 2016 zespół Virgin został reaktywowany i wydał swój czwarty studyjny album Choni. Doda jest laureatką dwóch nagród MTV Europe Music Awards w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca. Otrzymała również rekordową liczbę trzynastu statuetek VIVA Comet Awards (jedną z zespołem Virgin i jedną z projektem VIVA i Przyjaciele), w tym dla Artysty 10-lecia i za Przebój 10-lecia (z Virgin za utwór „Szansa”). Ponadto zdobyła między innymi cztery nagrody Eska Music Awards (dwie z Virgin), dwie Superjedynki (jedną z Virgin), dwie nagrody fotoreporterów i dziennikarzy na Festiwalu w Opolu, Telekamerę, Platynową Telekamerę oraz została odznaczona medalem „Za Zasługi dla Ciechanowa”. Trzy wydane przez nią płyty (solowo oraz z Virgin) dotarły na szczyt listy najchętniej kupowanych albumów w Polsce, natomiast dwie były notowane na liście najlepiej sprzedających się płyt w Europe publikowanej przez magazyn „Billboard”. Za sprzedaż swoich płyt i singli piosenkarka otrzymała jedną potrójnie platynową płytę, trzy platynowe i dwie złote. Działalność Rabczewskiej jest powszechnie komentowana w mediach, między innymi za sprawą skandali obyczajowych i jej kontrowersyjnego wizerunku. W 2008 artystka znalazła się na liście dziesięciu najbardziej znanych Polaków, sporządzonej przez telewizję CNN w ramach cyklu reportaży poświęconych Polsce. W 2010 zastała ogłoszona jedną z 50 najlepszych polskich wokalistek przez czasopismo „Machina”. Rok później znalazła się na liście 100 najbardziej wpływowych Polaków według tygodnika „Wprost”, a magazyn „Viva!” ogłosił ją jedną z 10 najbardziej wpływowych kobiet w kraju. „Wprost” uwzględnił Dodę również w rankingach na 50 najbardziej wpływowych polskich celebrytów (2015) oraz 50 najbardziej wpływowych Polek (2017). Wokalistka wielokrotnie znajdowała się również na liście 100 najcenniejszych gwiazd polskiego show-biznesu magazynu „Forbes Polska”, najwyższą zajmując 8. pozycję w 2009. Doda była jurorem w kilku programach telewizyjnych, wzięła udział w trzech dużych kampaniach reklamowych, użyczyła głosu jednej z postaci filmu animowanego Asterix i wikingowie, wystąpiła w sztuce teatralnej Słownik Ptaszków Polskich, a także zagrała w filmie Pitbull. Ostatni pies. Piosenkarka prowadzi również czynnie działalność charytatywną za co wielokrotnie była nagradzana; otrzymała między innymi tytuł Lidera Roku w Ochronie Zdrowia za swoją działalność na rzecz chorych na białaczkę. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i początki kariery Urodziła się 15 lutego 1984 w Ciechanowie jako jedyne dziecko Pawła Rabczewskiego i Wandy Rabczewskiej. Dzieciństwo spędziła w rodzinnym Ciechanowie. Od 1987 uczęszczała do tamtejszego przedszkola, a następnie do zerówki w Szkole Podstawowej nr 6. W 1991 podjęła naukę w Społecznej Szkole Podstawowej oraz równolegle w szkole muzycznej I stopnia w klasie fortepianu. Na uroczystości rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego zaliczyła sceniczny debiut, śpiewając utwór „Jestem sobie ogrodniczka”. 9 maja 1992 wystąpiła podczas Mini Listy Przebojów w Wojewódzkim Domu Kultury w Ciechanowie. W styczniu 1994 zaśpiewała na Gali Ciechanowskiej wraz z zespołem Funny. W marcu tego samego roku wygrała Konkurs Piosenki Dziecięcej w Ciechanowie. W czerwcu 1996 wzięła udział w programie telewizji Polsat Powitanie Lata w Gdańsku. Nie szanował kompletnie pracowników. Ubliżał im. Wszyscy byli znerwicowani. Gdy miałam 17 lat, trafiła się okazja, by stamtąd odejść, natychmiast z tego skorzystałam. Zrobiłam to z ogromną przyjemnością. – Doda o współpracy z Januszem Józefowiczem W 1997 rozpoczęła treningi lekkoatletyczne. Wystąpiła na Mistrzostwach Polski Juniorów w lekkiej atletyce, podczas których otrzymała brązowy medal w biegu na 100 m. Zdobyła złote medale w wojewódzkich mistrzostwach szkolnych w biegu na 100 i 60 m, skoku w dal i pchnięciu kulą. W tym samym roku podjęła naukę w Studium Wokalnym Elżbiety Zapendowskiej w Warszawie. Pod koniec stycznia 1998 została przyjęta do teatru Buffo, przerywając tym samym sportową karierę. Występowała tam w musicalach Metro i Przeżyj to sam. W jednym z wywiadów negatywnie wspominała okres współpracy z dyrektorem artystycznym teatru, Januszem Józefowiczem, podając jednocześnie okoliczności swojego odejścia. Równolegle z pracą w teatrze uczęszczała do liceum, po ukończeniu którego rozpoczęła studia na kierunku psychologia kliniczna. Studia te jednak przerwała. 2000–06: Virgin W 2000 Doda wygrała przesłuchanie zorganizowane przez muzyków nowo powstałego zespołu Virgin. Spośród setki kandydatek została wybrana jego wokalistką i w wieku 16 lat otrzymała swój pierwszy kontrakt fonograficzny, który podpisała z wytwórnią Universal Music Polska. 16 września 2002 ukazał się debiutancki album grupy zatytułowany Virgin, który promowały single „To ty” i „Mam tylko ciebie”. Po wydaniu płyty zespół uzyskał nominację do nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyk w kategorii Nowa twarz fonografii. W tym samym czasie Doda wzięła udział w reality show Bar emitowanym na antenie telewizji Polsat. Jak później przyznała, do programu zgłosiła się w celu wypromowania debiutanckiego albumu zespołu. 17 maja 2004 ukazał się drugi album Virgin zatytułowany Bimbo, który promowany był singlami „Dżaga”, „Kolejny raz” i „Nie zawiedź mnie”. W tym okresie Doda wzięła udział w kolejnej edycji programu Bar – Bar IV: Złoto dla zuchwałych. Płyta Bimbo zadebiutowała na 1. miejscu listy najchętniej kupowanych albumów w Polsce. W ramach promocji płyty zespół wyruszył w trasę koncertową Bimbo Tour. W lipcu Doda uplasowała się na 10. miejscu rankingu najpopularniejszych Polek sporządzonym przez serwis NetSprint. 4 września 2005 Virgin wystąpił podczas Sopot Festival 2005, na którym został nagrodzony Słowikiem Publiczności za wykonanie piosenki „Znak pokoju” oraz interpretację utworu Kasi Sobczyk „O mnie się nie martw”. „Znak pokoju” został dopuszczony do konkursu w ostatniej chwili w związku z pogłoskami, jakoby miał być plagiatem utworu „Heaven” Bryana Adamsa . W październiku ukazał się trzeci album studyjny zespołu zatytułowany Ficca. Artystka skomentowała album, a także postęp grupy od czasu wydania pierwszej płyty: „jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Nasza pierwsza płyta była bardzo undergroundowa. Drugi album był troszkę bardziej komercyjny ... Ficca jest naprawdę na światowym poziomie. Płyta jest bardzo różnorodna i świetnie brzmi. Będę z niej bardzo dumna. Nie zdradziliśmy swojego brzmienia. Nie idziemy w stronę popu. Wciąż mamy swoje „virginowskie” brzmienie”. Wydawnictwo promowane było podczas trasy koncertowej Ficca Tour. W grudniu ukazał się drugi singel z płyty – „2 bajki”. W 2005 Doda założyła firmę kierującą jej karierą oraz realizowanymi przez nią projektami, Queen Records Dorota Rabczewska. 23 stycznia 2006 piosenkarka została nagrodzona w plebiscycie Telekamery 2006 w kategorii Muzyka. Na początku kwietnia trafiła do szpitala ze stwierdzoną przepukliną krążka międzykręgowego, w związku z czym działalność zespołu Virgin została zawieszona na kilka tygodni. Doda skomentowała wydarzenie słowami: „Wyznaję zasadę, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Widocznie Bóg chciał, żebym zwolniła tempo”. Wokalistka pomyślnie przeszła skomplikowaną operację kręgosłupa w prywatnej klinice na warszawskim Żoliborzu. Kilka dni po wyjściu ze szpitala wcieliła się w dubbingową rolę Abby w animowanym filmie Asterix i wikingowie. Na początku czerwca zespół Virgin wygrał konkurs Premiery na 43. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu z utworem „Szansa”. Grupa zdobyła także nagrodę Superjedynki w kategorii Płyta Pop. 19 czerwca ukazała się reedycja albumu Ficca, na której znalazł się między innymi premierowy utwór „Szansa”. Dopiero po wydaniu reedycji album wspiął się na szczyt listy sprzedaży, gdzie przebywał przez sześć tygodni z rzędu. Ponadto zajął 71. miejsce na liście najlepiej sprzedających się płyt w Europie publikowanej przez magazyn „Billboard”. Album w Polsce uzyskał status potrójnie platynowej płyty. 14 lipca Virgin wystąpił w koncercie TOP na festiwalu TOPtrendy 2006 wśród dziesięciu artystów z największą liczbą sprzedanych płyt w poprzedzającym roku w Polsce, plasując się na 8. miejscu. W lipcu jako laureat opolskich Premier został zaproszony do wzięcia udziału w konkursie na Przebój Lata Jedynki 2006 podczas organizowanego w Sopocie Festiwalu Jedynki. Odrzucił jednak propozycję wzięcia udziału w konkursie głównym, wyjaśniając: „Chętnie pojawimy się na sopockim festiwalu jako laureat Opola, jednak w konkursie nie wystąpimy. Chcemy ustąpić pola innym artystom ... My już swój Sopot wygraliśmy, we wrześniu ubiegłego roku i uwierzcie, nie chcemy po raz kolejny przeżywać tych samych stresów”. 5 sierpnia zespół zagrał recital na zakończenie festiwalu. Na początku września wideoklip do utworu „Szansa” zdobył 1. miejsce w konkursie stacji MTV Polska na najlepszy polski teledysk. W październiku Doda zasiadła w jury muzycznego programu karaoke Shibuya emitowanego przez VIVA Polska. Pod koniec grudnia Doda zerwała kontrakt z menedżerem Virgin, Maciejem Durczakiem. 1 stycznia 2007 założyciel zespołu Tomasz Lubert, opublikował oświadczenie, w którym poinformował o zakończeniu działalności grupy. Powodem jej rozwiązania miały być według Luberta różnice interesów oraz problemy w życiu prywatnym. 2007–09: Solowy debiut, Diamond Bitch Doda po zakończeniu współpracy z Virgin rozpoczęła działalność solową i zaangażowała do swojego zespołu gitarzystę Sebastiana Piekarka. W styczniu 2007 zajęła 2. miejsce w plebiscycie Telekamery 2007 w kategorii Muzyka. W marcu zapowiedziała wydanie albumu solowego, a także rozpoczęła kurs na prawo jazdy, który stacja TVN Turbo zarejestrowała na potrzeby programu Jazda z Dodą. 16 marca, podczas Koncertu Finałowego 28. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu, piosenkarka wystąpiła w przedstawieniu C-AKTIV. Wiersze señora Witkacego, w reżyserii Konrada Imieli, opartym na wierszach Stanisława Ignacego Witkiewicza. Na początku maja zajęła 1. miejsce w rankingu najpopularniejszych polskich muzyków w internecie sporządzonym przez NetSprint. Pod koniec miesiąca podpisała kontrakt na pierwszą solową płytę z wytwórnią Universal Music Polska, a także zapowiedziała wydanie pierwszego singla – „Katharsis”, którego premiera odbyła się 6 czerwca. 27 lipca odbyła się premiera pierwszego solowego albumu wokalistki pod tytułem Diamond Bitch, który zadebiutował na 1. miejscu listy sprzedaży płyt w Polsce i przebywał tam przez pięć tygodni z rzędu. Ponadto notowany był na 66. miejscu listy najlepiej sprzedających się płyt w Europe publikowanej przez magazyn „Billboard”. Album osiągnął sprzedaż ponad 45 tysięcy egzemplarzy w Polsce, za co otrzymał status platynowej płyty. W ramach promocji wydawnictwa piosenkarka wyruszyła w trwającą do 2010 trasę koncertową Diamond Tour po Polsce. Kilka koncertów odbyło się poza granicami kraju, między innymi w Holandii, Stanach Zjednoczonych i Wielkiej Brytanii. 1 września Doda była współprowadzącą drugiego dnia 44. Międzynarodowego Sopot Festival, podczas którego wystąpiła również jako gość muzyczny i zaśpiewała utwór „To jest to” będący drugim singlem z płyty Diamond Bitch. Od września 2007 do grudnia 2008 była jurorem trzech edycji programu telewizyjnego Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie emitowanego przez stację telewizyjną TVP2. 4 października 2007 otrzymała trzy wyróżnienia w plebiscycie VIVA Comet w kategoriach Artystka roku, Image roku oraz Teledysk roku. 1 listopada otrzymała nagrodę MTV Europe Music Awards w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca, natomiast 16 listopada otrzymała dwie nagrody w plebiscycie Złote Dzioby w kategoriach Medialna osobowość roku oraz Teledysk roku. 1 stycznia 2008 została zaproszona przez Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej do występu dla polskich żołnierzy w Iraku. Do koncertu, mimo chęci piosenkarki nie doszło, gdyż ministerstwo nie było w stanie zapewnić Dodzie i jej ekipie bezpiecznego transportu oraz ubezpieczenia sprzętu. W marcu Doda wystąpiła w kampanii reklamowej lodów marki Koral, w której wykorzystany został również premierowy utwór wokalistki – „Poczuj magię”. Spoty reklamowe z udziałem piosenkarki poza Polską emitowane były również między innymi w Czechach, Słowacji oraz na Węgrzech. 28 maja artystka otworzyła internetowy butik z projektowanymi przez siebie ubraniami. 14 czerwca wystąpiła na festiwalu w Opolu, na którym premierowo zaśpiewała utwór „Nie daj się”. W koncercie Superjedynki odbywającym się w ramach festiwalu otrzymała Superjedynkę w kategorii Artysta roku. Została nagrodzona również nagrodą fotoreporterów i dziennikarzy. 4 lipca wystąpiła w koncercie TOP na festiwalu TOPtrendy 2008, plasując się na 6. miejscu wśród dziesięciu artystów, którzy w poprzednim roku sprzedali najwięcej płyt w Polsce. 8 sierpnia otrzymała nagrodę Sopot Hit Festiwalu w kategorii Polski hit lata 2008 za „Nie daj się”. Pod koniec sierpnia wydała reedycję albumu Diamond Bitch wzbogaconą między innymi o utwór „Nie daj się” oraz dodatkową płytę DVD. 7 września Doda wystąpiła na festiwalu PKO BP London Live w Wembley Arena. 26 września odbyła się premiera komedii w reżyserii Krzysztofa Zanussiego zatytułowanej Serce na dłoni, w której Doda zagrała epizodyczną rolę. W filmie wykorzystano również jej utwór „Rany” z debiutanckiej solowej płyty. 2 października Doda otrzymała cztery nagrody na gali VIVA Comet, wygrywając we wszystkich kategoriach w których była nominowana. 8 listopada zagrała pierwszy w swojej karierze solowy koncert w Sali Kongresowej. Dwa dni później została laureatką nagród Złote Dzioby w kategoriach Wokalistka roku i Teledysk roku. W pierwszej połowie 2009 wydane zostały dwa ostatnie single promujące album Diamond Bitch – „Rany” i „Dziękuję”. Za teledysk do pierwszego z nich piosenkarka otrzymała nagrody VIVA Comet i Eska Music Awards. Na początku roku artystka została również twarzą nowej kolekcji ubrań firmy Big Star. Jesienią, po raz drugi w karierze, zdobyła tytuł najlepszego polskiego wykonawcy w plebiscycie MTV Europe Music Awards, jednak jako pierwszy Polak w historii zakwalifikowała się do finałowej piątki w kategorii Najlepszy europejski wykonawca. Artystka pojawiła się na gali zorganizowanej w listopadzie w Berlinie i zajęła ostatecznie 2. miejsce, przegrywając jedynie z tureckim zespołem MaNga. 2010–13: 7 pokus głównych Na początku 2010 Doda razem z Anią Wyszkoni, Doniem, Ewą Farną, Gosią Andrzejewicz, Kasią Cerekwicką, Kasią Wilk, Liberem, Piotrem Kupichą z zespołu Feel, Sashą Strunin, Stachurskim i Sylwią Grzeszczak nagrała utwór „Muzyki moc”, który powstał z okazji 10-lecia stacji VIVA Polska. 25 lutego podczas gali VIVA Comet 2010 piosenkarka została nagrodzona w kategoriach Teledysk roku oraz Artysta 10-lecia i Przebój 10-lecia (z zespołem Virgin za utwór „Szansa”). 13 marca 2010 na antenie Polsatu zadebiutował program Tylko nas dwoje, w którym Doda zasiadła w komisji jurorskiej u boku Ireny Santor i Tomasza Karolaka. 23 kwietnia razem z Karolakiem poprowadziła galę rozdania nagród Eska Music Awards 2010. 30 kwietnia wyruszyła w trasę koncertową Rock’n’Roll Palace Tour. Ostatni koncert w ramach trasy miał miejsce 31 marca 2011. Łącznie odbyło się 71 koncertów. W czerwcu Doda zajęła 1. miejsce w rankingu najpopularniejszych polskich wokalistek i wokalistów zrealizowanym przez Epanel.pl w ramach cyklu badań „Celebrity Monitor 2010”. W tym samym miesiącu do internetu wyciekły dwa premierowe utwory piosenkarki nagrane na jej drugi studyjny album The 7 Temptations (niewydana, anglojęzyczna wersja płyty 7 pokus głównych) – „Bad Girls” i „My Way or No Way”. Ich oficjalne premiery przypadły na kolejno 28 i 30 czerwca. Oprócz tego potwierdzono, że „Bad Girls” będzie pierwszym singlem z płyty. Premiera jego polskojęzycznej wersji odbyła się 16 lipca. 10 września Doda zagrała recital na 47. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, podczas którego wykonała między innymi polskojęzyczne wersje „Bad Girls” i „My Way or No Way” (umieszczone później na płycie jako „Lazarium”) oraz własną interpretację piosenki „Nic nie może wiecznie trwać” Anny Jantar ze zmienionym tekstem, który dedykowała swojemu choremu na białaczkę narzeczonemu, Adamowi „Nergalowi” Darskiemu. Podczas festiwalu otrzymała drugą w swojej karierze nagrodę fotoreporterów i dziennikarzy. 24 lutego 2011 podczas gali VIVA Comet 2011 została nagrodzona w kategorii Artystka roku. 15 maja wyruszyła w trwającą dwa lata trasę koncertową The Seven Temptations Tour promującą jej drugi solowy album 7 pokus głównych, którego premiera odbyła się 30 maja. Pół roku później album osiągnął status platynowej płyty. Podczas festiwalu TOPtrendy 2011 Doda zaprezentowała godzinny recital promujący tę płytę. Latem równolegle zapowiedziano wydanie drugiego i trzeciego singla promującego album – „XXX” oraz „Fuck It”. „Fuck It” ostatecznie wydano jesienią kolejnego roku. W listopadzie i grudniu wokalistka pisała felietony do magazynu „Maxim”. 14 lutego 2012 odbyła się premiera nagranej przez Dodę piosenki „Kac Wawa”, promującej film o tym samym tytule. 24 lutego podczas gali VIVA Comet 2012 artystka otrzymała nagrodę w kategorii Teledysk roku za „XXX”, dzięki czemu stała się rekordzistką w historii plebiscytu na świecie, otrzymując dotąd w sumie trzynaście statuetek. W czerwcu odbyła się premiera utworu „Twa energia”, który Doda nagrała ze swoim sobowtórem Dżagą. W listopadzie wokalistka podpisała kontrakt reklamowy z marką Media Expert. Ich współpraca trwała do 2014, kiedy Dodę zastąpiła Ewelina Lisowska. Również w listopadzie 2012 odbyła się oficjalna premiera teledysku do trzeciego singla z płyty 7 pokus głównych – „Fuck It”, który został nagrany przez Dodę wspólnie z Fokusem. Klip wyreżyserowany został przez Xawerego Żuławskiego. Po 24 godzinach od umieszczenia teledysku w serwisie YouTube obejrzano go ponad milion razy. 4 grudnia Doda podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią EMI Music Poland, która wkrótce została częścią koncernu Warner Music Group. 24 grudnia wokalistka opublikowała klip do własnej wersji utworu „Titanium” duetu David Guetta i Sia. Jej wykonanie spotkało się z pozytywnym odbiorem zarówno ze strony fanów, jak i znanych polskich muzyków. Nagranie docenione zostało również między innymi w Serbii, Portugalii, Hiszpanii, Chorwacji, we Włoszech oraz na Litwie. W maju 2013 ukazał się teledysk do ostatniego singla z płyty 7 pokus głównych – „Electrode”. Klip wywołał wówczas kontrowersje, głównie za sprawą wykorzystanego w nim motywu syreny. 2013–2017: Wydawnictwa koncertowe, single, aktorstwo i reaktywacja Virgin W maju 2013 Doda wyruszyła w trasę koncertową Fly High Tour. Występy w ramach niej miały miejsce na terenie Polski, Belgii, Niemczech i Wielkiej Brytanii. Podczas koncertu w Mszanie, 8 września 2013, piosenkarka spadła ze sceny i straciła chwilowo przytomność. Artystka dokończyła koncert, jednak później została przewieziona do szpitala w Wodzisławiu Śląskim, gdzie przeszła szereg specjalistycznych badań. Wypadek Dody w Mszanie okazał się na tyle poważny, że artystka przez kilka następnych dni nadal przebywała w jednym z warszawskich szpitali. 10 października piosenkarka wydała singel „Wkręceni (High Life)” nagrany na potrzeby komedii Piotra Wereśniaka Wkręceni. 3 marca 2014 odbyła się internetowa prezentacja akustycznego minikoncertu zespołu Virgin, którego nagranie odbyło się 7 lutego. Doda wraz z akompaniującym jej na gitarze Tomaszem Lubertem wykonała mniej znane utwory zespołu, pochodzące głównie z debiutanckiego albumu grupy. Zarejestrowany materiał w kwietniu został wydany w formacie digital download pod tytułem Virgin – Akustycznie, Live at Hear Studio. Również w marcu miejsce miała premiera koncertowego wydawnictwa Dody, Fly High Tour – Doda Live, składającego się z dysków CD i DVD. Album został zarejestrowany 28 listopada 2013 podczas koncertu w Hali Stulecia we Wrocławiu. Płyta uplasowała się na 17. miejscu listy OLiS. W kwietniu Doda nagrała piosenkę „Hej” na solową płytę Tomasza Luberta Z miłości do muzyki, której premiera odbyła się 17 czerwca. W grudniu 2014 piosenkarka wróciła do wytwórni Universal Music i wydała dwa single: „Riotka” (2014) oraz „Nie pytaj mnie” (2015), które zostały certyfikowane kolejno platyną i złotem. 23 maja 2015, po zakończeniu Fly High Tour, artystka wyruszyła w kolejną trasę koncertową o nazwie Riotka Tour. Koncert z 5 listopada 2016, który odbył się w Ustrzykach Dolnych, został zarejestrowany i wydany w kwietniu 2017 na drugim koncertowym DVD piosenkarki, Riotka Tour. 24 września 2015 Doda odebrała medal „Za Zasługi dla Ciechanowa”, który przyznano jej w listopadzie 2014. 20 listopada w łódzkiej hali Atlas Arena artystka wystąpiła z gitarzystą zespołu Guns N’ Roses Slashem podczas koncertu z jego trasy World on Fire World Tour. Duet zaprezentował razem utwór „Sweet Child O’ Mine”. W maju 2016 na deskach Teatru IMKA odbyła się premiera spektaklu Słownik Ptaszków Polskich, w reżyserii Krzysztofa Materny, z udziałem Dody. Sztukę oparto na opowiadaniu Jakuba Morawskiego, a Rabczewska wcieliła się w niej w rolę Andżeliki. 15 maja wokalistka była gościem specjalnym jednego z koncertów z jubileuszowej trasy Grzegorza Skawińskiego i Waldemara Tkaczyka, Królowie życia. 40-lecie Skawiński & Tkaczyk, z okazji 40. lat ich pracy artystycznej. Koncert, podczas którego piosenkarka wykonała przeboje „Kiedy powiem sobie dość” i „Black and White”, odbył się w Hali Torwar. 5 czerwca z utworem „Nie daj się” Doda wzięła udział w rywalizacji o Grand Prix Publiczności w konkursie Złote Opole na 53. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Po występie otrzymała nagrodę specjalną – Platynową Telekamerę. W sierpniu ogłoszono reaktywację zespołu Virgin i zapowiedziano wydanie nowej płyty grupy. 27 sierpnia Doda wystąpiła podczas gali rozdania niemieckich nagród muzycznych Daf BAMA Music Awards, która miała miejsce w Hamburgu. Piosenkarka zaprezentowała tam premierowy utwór zespołu Virgin zatytułowany „Hard Heart”. Ponadto została nagrodzona w kategorii Best Video (Najlepszy klip) za teledysk do utworu „Nie pytaj mnie”, a także zdobyła statuetkę dla najlepszej polskiej artystki. 29 sierpnia opublikowano studyjną wersję „Hard Heart”. 7 września polskojęzyczna wersja piosenki zatytułowana „Niebezpieczna kobieta” została wydana jako pierwszy singel promujący czwarty studyjny album Virgin Choni. Utwór promował również film Patryka Vegi pod tytułem Pitbull. Niebezpieczne kobiety. Premiera płyty Choni odbyła się 10 listopada. Album uplasował się na 24. miejscu polskiej listy sprzedaży OLiS. Również w listopadzie ukazał się drugi singel promujący wydawnictwo, „Kopiuj-wklej” który kilka miesięcy po premierze został certyfikowany złotem, pomimo braku wsparcia ze strony rozgłośni radiowych. 18 lutego 2017 wraz z grupą Virgin Doda wystąpiła jako gość specjalny w finale krajowych eliminacji do 62. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. Wykonała trzy zwycięskie utwory eurowizyjne („Heroes”, „My Number One” i „Waterloo”) oraz „Kopiuj-wklej”. Wiosną ukazał się trzeci singel z płyty Choni zatytułowany „Sens”. 20 czerwca Doda oraz Virgin wystąpili jako support przed koncertem zespołu Guns N’ Roses z trasy Not in This Lifetime... Tour, który odbył się na gdańskim stadionie Energa. 15 września wokalistka zaśpiewała w jubileuszowym koncercie Maryli Rodowicz Wariatka tańczy – 50 lat na scenie podczas 54. KFPP w Opolu; wykonała utwór „Damą być” z Rodowicz i Cleo oraz solowo „Niech żyje bal”. Wzięła również udział w jubileuszowej trasie koncertowej Rodowicz DIVA Tour, występując podczas koncertów w Zamościu i Białymstoku kolejno 22 września i 24 listopada. W drugiej połowie października rozpoczęła pracę na planie filmu Pitbull. Ostatni pies w reżyserii Władysława Pasikowskiego, w którym wcieliła się w postać Miry, a także zajęła się jego produkcją. Premiera filmu odbyła się 15 marca 2018. W listopadzie ukazał się album Bohdana Łazuki , zatytułowany Nocny Bohdan – Duety, na którym znalazł się utwór „Między nami pokój”, nagrany w duecie z piosenkarką. W tym samym miesiącu telewizja Polsat wyemitowała 12. odcinek serialu Daleko od noszy. Reanimacja (kontynuacja serialu Daleko od noszy), w którym Doda gościnnie wystąpiła w roli Anieli. Odcinek początkowo miał zostać wyemitowany wiosną 2017, jednak ze względu na niską oglądalność produkcja została wycofana z emisji po dziewięciu odcinkach. Od 2018: Trzeci album studyjny 30 listopada 2018 wydała pierwszy singel promujący jej trzeci album studyjny, „Nie wolno płakać”. Album, którego premiera odbędzie się 25 stycznia 2019, złożył się na nagrane z orkiestrą symfoniczną nowe interpretacje ulubionych piosenek zmarłej w czerwcu 2018 babci Dody, której płyta została zadedykowana. Teledysk do „Nie wolno płakać” w ciągu tygodnia od premiery zanotował ponad milion wyświetleń w serwisie YouTube. Muzyka i teksty Doda od początku swojej kariery pisze wykonywane przez siebie teksty, opisując w nich głównie własne przeżycia. Do pisanych przez nią tekstów krytycznie odnosiła się jej była nauczycielka śpiewu Elżbieta Zapendowska, która określiła je jako banalne, infantylne i źle napisane. W okresie występów Dody z grupą Virgin kompozytorem był gitarzysta Tomasz Lubert. Muzyka grupy była początkowo utrzymana w stylistyce hard rockowej, nawet z elementami metalu, jednak już od drugiego albumu zespół zmienił brzmienie na łagodniejsze, pop-rockowe. Wokalistka na swoim debiutanckim, solowym albumie Diamond Bitch (2007), którego głównym producentem i kompozytorem był Mark Tysper, a kompozycje przygotowywali też Mikis Cupas (gitarzysta zespołu Wilki), Sebastian Piekarek (były gitarzysta zespołu IRA), Marek Kościkiewicz (gitarzysta zespołu De Mono) i Marcin Nierubiec, kontynuowała kierunek muzyczny obrany w zespole Virgin. Krytyk muzyczny i dziennikarz pisma „Teraz Rock” – Marek Świrkowicz dostrzegł na albumie muzyczne nawiązania do dokonań takich grup i wykonawców jak: Bajm, Wanda i Banda, Skunk Anansie czy Bon Jovi, natomiast recenzent czasopisma „Hardrocker” podkreślił nawiązania do twórczości żeńskich zespołów rockowych Vixen i Vanilla Ninja. Teksty piosenek na Diamond Bitch napisała Doda, a w przypadku tytułowego utworu z albumu, jak i do utworu „Judasze”, we współpracy z Agnieszką Trojanowicz, która jest również autorką utworu „Całkiem Inna”. Drugi solowy album artystki, 7 pokus głównych (2011), wyprodukowany i skomponowany głównie przez duet 5th Element i Mr. Hide’a, łączył muzykę rockową z brzmieniami elektronicznymi. Kompozycje zawarte na płycie krytycy muzyczni porównali do nagrań takich grup i wykonawców jak Bajm, Izabela Trojanowska, Lady Gaga czy Britney Spears. W 2016 zespół Virgin został reaktywowany i wydał swój czwarty studyjny album Choni z muzyką pop-rockową. Doda zadebiutowała na płycie jako kompozytorka. Wraz z Lubertem skomponowała muzykę do wszystkich premierowych utworów. Ponadto napisała wszystkie teksty na album, opierając ich treść głównie o swój związek z byłym narzeczonym Emilem Haidarem. Wizerunek Według szacunkowych danych z 2008 wartość wizerunku wokalistki na tamten moment wynosiła 87 630 248,91 złotych, natomiast publikacje na jej temat dotarły do 3,5 miliona osób. Wizerunek sceniczny Wizerunek sceniczny Rabczewskiej był przedmiotem częstych komentarzy ze strony mediów. Jej stroje głównie w kolorze różowym były powszechnie określane jako krzykliwe i w złym guście. W początkowym okresie działalności artystycznej wokalistka była pod wypływem image’u amerykańskiej wokalistki popowej Christiny Aguilery czy Britney Spears, która jest jej największą inspiracją, natomiast w późniejszym okresie jej stroje sceniczne były inspirowane image’em takich wokalistek jak Rihanna czy Victoria Beckham oraz modelki Kate Moss. W trakcie promocji albumu 7 pokus głównych wizerunek Dody w dużej mierze inspirowany był stylem amerykańskiej wokalistki Lady Gagi, natomiast podczas promocji singla „Riotka” piosenkarka inspirowała się stylem Brigitte Bardot i Marilyn Monroe. Pomimo początkowo nieprzychylnych opinii dotyczących stylu piosenkarki, z czasem okrzyknięto ją ikoną mody. W 2010 „Newsweek Polska” umieścił ją na 1. miejscu listy „Najlepiej ubranych Polek”. Na stronie internetowej tygodnika napisano: „Jeszcze rok temu piosenkarka znalazłaby się na tej drugiej, mniej zaszczytnej liście. Ale jej nieprawdopodobna przemiana z podlotka w różowym staniku i białych kozaczkach w stylową damę nie mogła ujść naszej uwadze. Eleganckie kostiumy, wytworne toczki z woalką, stonowane kolory i biżuteria plus wprowadzenie do polskiego show-biznesu najlepszych światowych projektantów to Doda, na jaką miło popatrzeć. I dowód, że seksowna nie znaczy festyniarska. Wreszcie”. Również miesięcznik „Pani” uznał wokalistkę za jedną z najlepiej ubranych Polek. W uzasadnieniu napisał: „Wprowadziła do polskiego show-biznesu powiew szaleństwa i luksusu. Wie, jak szokować... z klasą”. W 2010 Rabczewska wygrała plebiscyt na „Najlepiej ubraną według Elle” w kategorii Seksbomba. W 2011 otrzymała nagrodę Oskary Fashion dla najlepiej ubranej piosenkarki. Występy Piosenkarka jako jedna z nielicznych artystów w kraju podczas swoich występów wykorzystuje elementy scenografii. Poziom przestawianego przez nią show przez wielu porównywany był do zagranicznych produkcji. Już w trakcie pierwszej solowej trasy koncertowej Dody, Diamond Tour podczas występów pojawiały się efekty specjalne w postaci pirotechniki. Koncerty w ramach drugiego solowego tournée wokalistki, Rock’n’Roll Palace Tour odbywały się na kilkupoziomowej scenie przypominającej pałac z wykorzystaniem nawiązujących do śmierci gadżetów, takich jak trumna czy sztuczne serce. Budżet trasy oszacowany został na około milion złotych. Niektóre z koncertów wywołały kontrowersje. Pojawiły się one już przed pierwszym koncertem i spowodowane były jego umiejscowieniem – ulica Panny Marii w Toruniu. Dodatkowo polityk Ryszard Nowak z Ogólnopolskiego Komitetu Obrony przed Sektami niejednokrotnie bojkotował koncerty, bezskutecznie próbując doprowadzić do ich odwołania. Przed koncertem w Białymstoku, który odbył się 14 maja 2010 w ramach Juwenaliów chciał zaprotestować przed show, gdyż nie chciał, by studenci oglądali wulgarną Dodę po jej kontrowersyjnej wypowiedzi o Biblii. Motywem przewodnim kolejnej trasy piosenkarki, The Seven Temptations Tour była mitologia grecka. Podczas koncertów na scenie pojawiały się postacie pochodzące z tamtej epoki, takie jak centaury, elfy, syreny i fauny. Czwarta solowa trasa Dody, Fly High Tour była kolejną posiadającą scenariusz. Podczas koncertów artystka wcielała się w postać stewardessy samolotu „Dodolot”, który rozbija się na wyspie „Dodogaskar”, gdzie odgrywa się dalsza akcja. Podczas wykonań wykorzystywane były różnego rodzaju gadżety dopełniające show, takie jak łapacz snów, kwiat-ludojad, królewska lektyka czy totem. Całość inspirowana była kulturą aztecką. Akcja Riotka Tour, kolejnej trasy Dody, odgrywa się z kolei na statku, a piosenkarka wciela się w królową burleski. Podczas występów wokalistka wraz z tancerzami wykonywała zaawansowane układy choreograficzne, które w mniejszym lub większym stopniu widoczne były już w trakcie poprzednich tras artystki. Tatuaże Podobnie jak wizerunek sceniczny, tatuaże na ciele Dody były przedmiotem częstych komentarzy i dociekań ze strony mediów. Wokalistka posiada takie tatuaże jak: skrzydła na plecach, napis w języku hindi na przedramieniu, napisy w języku „elfickim” oraz trójkąt na prawym ramieniu. W 2007 tatuaż wokalistki na przedramieniu, który na tamten moment oznaczał „Kochać Radek” w języku hebrajskim i odnosił się do osoby byłego męża piosenkarki Radosława Majdana, został przykryty napisem w języku hindi. Jako przyczynę zmian w tatuażu artystka podała: „W związku z moim oczyszczeniem duchowym, postanowiłam zmienić tatuaż przedstawiający imię mojego niegdyś ukochanego. Teraz możecie przeczytać słowo, które ma mnie strzec przed złym losem. Na razie niech zostanie ono tajemnicą”. W zamierzeniu piosenkarki słowem tym miało być अविनाशिन् avinaaśin czyli niezniszczalna, jednak tatuaż zawiera błąd w pisowni i na ręce Dody napis ten widnieje w formie męskiej czyli avinaaśii – niezniszczalny. Rabczewska miała wytatuowane również inicjały Majdana na podbrzuszu, które później zostały przykryte innym tatuażem. Działalność charytatywna Wokalistka prowadzi czynnie działalność charytatywną. W 2007 przekazała 60 tysięcy złotych na rzecz kościoła Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa w Ładzinie z 1855. Rok później przeznaczyła 50 tysięcy złotych na rzecz parafii pod wezwaniem św. Piotra i Pawła w Borzysławcu. Deklarację przekazania pieniędzy na cele charytatywne wyraziła tego samego roku po otrzymaniu nagrody pieniężnej na Sopot Hit Festiwal 2008: „Nie spodziewałam się tego i nie liczyłam na pieniądze. Przekażę je na cele charytatywne”. Artystka wielokrotnie wspierała również Wielką Orkiestrę Świątecznej Pomocy, przekazując na licytacje różnego rodzaju przedmioty oraz występując podczas koncertów organizowanych w ramach akcji. Na początku 2010 wygraną w programie Tak to leciało! w wysokości 150 tysięcy złotych przekazała na rzecz Stowarzyszenia Chorych na Stwardnienie Rozsiane. Również w 2010, podczas swojej trasy koncertowej, propagowała zapisywanie się do banków potencjalnych dawców szpiku. Działalność na rzecz chorych na białaczkę zaowocowała przyznaniem jej tytułu Lidera Roku w Ochronie Zdrowia w kategorii Działalność charytatywna; według oceniających wokalistka uczyniła dla polskiej transplantologii więcej niż niejedno stowarzyszenie. Jej akcję docenili również czytelnicy „Newsweeka”, przyznając jej tytuł Gwiazdy Dobroczynności. W kwietniu 2011 ufundowała pod swoim patronatem Miejskie Studio Nagrań w rodzinnym Ciechanowie. 19 lutego 2012 za swoją działalność charytatywną uhonorowana została statuetką Osobowość Roku 2011. W 2012 piosenkarka zaangażowała się w walkę przeciwko wprowadzeniu do Polski GMO. W maju kolejnego roku charytatywnie wzięła udział w nagraniu audiobooka 120 przygód Koziołka Matołka, w którym użyczyła głosu królewnie. Akcja zorganizowana została przez radio RMF FM. W grudniu 2013 piosenkarka otrzymała nagrodę Fundacji Spełnionych Marzeń – „Alladyn”. W 2017 przekazała na aukcję charytatywną samochód z namalowanym na jego masce Kotem z Cheshire z książki Alicja w Krainie Czarów (temat przewodni urodzinowej imprezy piosenkarki), w którym przyjechała na imprezę zorganizowaną z okazji jej 33. urodzin. Celem licytacji było pokrycie kosztów leczenia chorego na rdzeniowy zanik mięśni (SMA) Fabiana Dargiewicza. Samochód został wylicytowany za 506 900 złotych, jednak licytujący okazał się oszustem, co poskutkowało wznowieniem licytacji, której ostateczny dochód wyniósł 7 600 złotych. Proces przeciwko Mieszkowi Sibilskiemu We wrześniu 2007 Rabczewska wytoczyła proces sądowy liderowi Grupy Operacyjnej, Mieszkowi Sibilskiemu, za nazwanie jej „blacharą” w utworze „Podobne przypadki” oraz za opublikowanie na stronie internetowej swojego zespołu listu dotyczącego jej rozwodu z Radosławem Majdanem. 23 marca 2008 sąd w Zielonej Górze dał Rabczewskiej i Sibilskiemu miesiąc na polubowne załatwienie sprawy. 10 listopada 2009 Sąd Rejonowy oddalił w całości powództwo przeciwko Sibilskiemu, a w uzasadnieniu stwierdził, że „Doda sama posługuje się aroganckim i wulgarnym językiem”. Wokalistka postanowiła odwołać się od tego wyroku. W marcu 2010 Sąd Apelacyjny w Poznaniu (SA) w nowym wyroku nakazał Sibilskiemu w terminie 14 dni od jego uprawomocnienia oficjalnie przeprosić piosenkarkę w zamieszczonym na własny koszt oświadczeniu. W lutym 2011 Sąd Najwyższy uchylił jednak ten wyrok i skierował go do ponownego rozpatrzenia, gdyż uznał go za niejasny, argumentując między innymi iż „SA raz używa zamiennie określeń godność osobista i dobre imię, innym razem używa tych sformułowań obok siebie. Z tej przyczyny nie ma pewności, jak SA rozumiał te pojęcia. Według orzecznictwa nie są one tożsame”. Poznański Sąd Apelacyjny po powtórnym rozpatrzeniu nakazał pozwanemu w lipcu 2011 przeprosić piosenkarkę, jednak tylko za list dotyczący jej rozwodu z Majdanem. Uznał bowiem, iż utwór „Podobne przypadki” mieści się w konwencji, w jakiej utrzymywane są inne piosenki zespołu. Kontrowersje związane z wypowiedzią o Biblii W wywiadzie dla „Dziennika” w sierpniu 2009 Doda została zapytana, dlaczego, skoro jest osobą religijną, żyje z „człowiekiem, który bezcześci Biblię i przekazuje antychrześcijańskie treści”. Partnerem Rabczewskiej był wówczas metalowy muzyk Nergal, znany ze zniszczenia egzemplarza Pisma Świętego podczas jednego ze swoich koncertów. Wokalistka odpowiedziała, że „do końca Kościoła nie popiera”, zaś „działania niektórych księży nie spotykają się z jej aprobatą”. Co do Biblii, stwierdziła, iż są w niej „bardzo ważne przykazania i historie, które budują w dzieciach system wartości”, dodała jednak, że „ciężko jest jej uwierzyć w coś, co nie ma przełożenia na rzeczywistość”, argumentując, że znajduje się w niej siedem dni stworzenia świata, brak jednak wzmianki o dinozaurach. Prowadząca rozmowę dziennikarka zapytała Dodę, czy w takim razie „bardziej wierzy w dinozaury niż w Biblię”. Rabczewska oznajmiła, iż „wierzy w to, co przyniosła matka Ziemia, i co odkryto podczas wykopalisk, a ciężko wierzyć w coś, co spisał jakiś napruty winem i palący jakieś zioła”. Następnie sprecyzowała, że miała na myśli „tych wszystkich gości, którzy spisali te wszystkie niesamowite historie”. Po opublikowaniu wywiadu współpracę z Dodą zawiesiła Telewizja Polska. Władze stacji oświadczyły, że „niedopuszczalne jest, aby w programach TVP występowały osoby, których publicznie głoszone opinie noszą znamiona wypowiedzi obrażających uczucia chrześcijan”. Doniesienie do prokuratury o podejrzeniu popełnienia przestępstwa znieważenia przedmiotu czci religijnej i obrażenia uczuć religijnych chrześcijan i Żydów wnieśli przewodniczący Ogólnopolskiego Komitetu Obrony przed Sektami, Ryszard Nowak, oraz senator Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, Stanisław Kogut. W styczniu 2012 Sąd Rejonowy Warszawa-Mokotów ukarał Dodę karą grzywny w wysokości 5 tysięcy złotych za obrazę uczuć religijnych określeniem autorów Biblii jako „naprutych winem i palących jakieś zioła”. Odwołała się od tego wyroku, lecz Sąd Okręgowy w Warszawie apelację oddalił i utrzymał wyrok sądu I instancji w mocy. Wyrok i jego podtrzymanie spotkały się z krytyczną oceną wielu komentatorów: polityków, artystów, prawników i naukowców. Niektórzy z nich, jak na przykład Włodzimierz Cimoszewicz, sugerowali, iż wokalistce odmówiono prawa do wolności słowa. Logik i filozof analityczny Wojciech Krysztofiak odniósł się do całkowicie błędnej w jego opinii ekspertyzy językoznawczej, jaką posłużono się w trakcie procesu. Psychofarmakolog Jerzy Vetulani, cytując badania izraelskiego uczonego Benny’ego Shanona, opisał w swoim artykule historię substancji psychotropowych, występujących w czasach starożytnych na terenie Izraela, wskazując, że słowa Rabczewskiej były racjonalne i merytoryczne, gdyż autorzy Pisma Świętego, podobnie jak niektóre występujące w nim postacie, miały kontakt z różnymi środkami odurzającymi, nie tylko winem. Dodę poparł także Ruch Palikota, organizując pikietę, której uczestnicy żądali wykreślenia z Kodeksu karnego artykułu 196, mówiącego o karaniu za obrazę uczuć religijnych. Skazana również odniosła się do swojego wyroku krytycznie: w jej ocenie stała się „ofiarą polskiego zacofanego sądownictwa”. Dodała, że zamierza odwołać się w tej sprawie do Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka. Ostatecznie artystka zdecydowała się wnieść skargę do Trybunału Konstytucyjnego (TK). Po przejściu wstępnej kontroli skarga została przyjęta do rozpatrzenia w sierpniu 2013. Przedstawiciel Dody, Łukasz Chojniak, stwierdził, że „uznanie obrazy uczuć religijnych za przestępstwo ogranicza wolność słowa”, a „dla ochrony uczuć religijnych zupełnie wystarczy ochrona dóbr osobistych z kodeksu cywilnego”. 6 października 2015 TK odrzucił skargę złożoną przez piosenkarkę, orzekając brak niezgodności zaskarżonego artykułu 196 ustawy z dnia 6 czerwca 1997 kodeksu karnego z Konstytucją. W uzasadnieniu sędzia TK Andrzej Wróbel stwierdził, że publiczna krytyka przedmiotu czci religijnej jest dopuszczalna wtedy, gdy „jest pozbawiona ocen znieważających, obelżywych czy poniżających”, dodał jednak, że „w demokratycznym państwie prawnym, należącym do kultury europejskiej, ... ochrona uczuć religijnych innych osób przed ich obrazą znieważającym, publicznym i umyślnym zachowaniem wobec przedmiotu czci religijnej nie musi prowadzić do zagrożenia karą pozbawienia wolności, w szczególności w wymiarze do lat 2. Samo zagrożenie karą pozbawienia wolności w tym wymiarze, niezależnie od praktyki orzeczniczej, może być też postrzegane jako środek zbyt dolegliwy”. Po przegranym procesie Doda złożyła skargę do Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka, który przyjął sprawę do rozpatrzenia we wrześniu 2017. Incydent w Chorzowie 12 lutego 2014 media poinformowały o rzekomym pobiciu przez piosenkarkę dziennikarki Agnieszki Szulim (w aktach podpisywana była jako Badziak, później Woźniak-Starak). Zdarzenie miało mieć miejsce tego samego dnia w toalecie jednego z chorzowskich klubów po zakończeniu gali Niegrzeczni 2014, w której Rabczewska i Szulim uczestniczyły. Powodem napaści Dody na dziennikarkę miały być poruszane przez nią w programie Na językach tematy, dotyczące między innymi rodziców piosenkarki. Szulim złożyła przeciwko Dodzie pozew sądowy, oskarżając ją o napaść. Doda zaprzeczyła jednak oskarżeniom jakoby miała pobić dziennikarkę, sugerując jednocześnie, iż to ona została przez nią pobita. Rabczewska również postanowiła skierować sprawę na drogę sądową. 24 marca 2016 Sąd Rejonowy Warszawa-Mokotów uznał Rabczewską winną i skazał ją na 6 miesięcy ograniczenia wolności z obowiązkiem wykonywania nieodpłatnej kontrolowanej pracy na cele społeczne w wymiarze 40 godzin w stosunku miesięcznym. Ponadto nakazał jej zwrot poniesionych przez Agnieszkę Szulim wydatków w postaci opłaty oraz pokrycie kosztów sądowych. Wyrok nie został uprawomocniony i Doda postanowiła złożyć apelację. W październiku 2016 warszawski Sąd Apelacyjny uchylił wyrok I instancji z marca 2016 o naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej Agnieszki Szulim, argumentując, iż Rabczewska naruszyła nietykalność cielesną dziennikarki jedynie poprzez oblanie jej z pistoletu na wodę, a według sądu „za grożenie pistolecikiem nie można karać pracami społecznymi”. Sprawa przeciwko Szulim nadal trwa. W międzyczasie toczyło się powiązane ze sprawą odrębne postępowanie sądowe przeciwko Agnieszce Szulim i telewizji TVN, które założył ojciec Dody, Paweł Rabczewski. Rabczewski w swoim wniosku oskarżył dziennikarkę oraz telewizję TVN o naruszenie dóbr osobistych w programie Na językach, w którym poruszany był między innymi temat jego nieślubnej córki. W listopadzie 2015 sąd nakazał pozwanym przeprosić Rabczewskiego za słowa, które padły w programie Na językach pod jego adresem. Przeprosiny w formie oświadczenia miały trwać minimum 20 sekund, zajmować całą powierzchnię ekranową i zostać wyemitowane przed programem Na językach. Dodatkowo Szulim oraz telewizja TVN zostali zobowiązani do wypłacenia Rabczewskiemu 50 tysięcy złotych zadośćuczynienia (połowę na jego rzecz, połowę na cel społeczny). Wyrok nie został uprawomocniony i obie strony sporu odwołały się od niego (Rabczewski domagał się 50 tysięcy złotych więcej). 30 maja 2017 Sąd Apelacyjny w Warszawie wydał prawomocny wyrok uniewinniający Szulim, argumentując iż obraźliwym było jedynie stwierdzenie o „szastaniu materiałem genetycznym, gdzie popadnie”, wypowiedziane przez lektorkę programu, nie Szulim. W rezultacie zasądzono od Rabczewskiego na rzecz dziennikarki kwotę w wysokości 7 150 złotych w celu pokrycia kosztów postępowania apelacyjnego. Sąd podtrzymał natomiast wyrok z listopada 2015 wobec telewizji TVN, nakazując stacji wpłacenie 25 tysięcy złotych na rzecz Rabczewskiego oraz kolejnych 25 tysięcy złotych na rzecz Miejskiego Ośrodka Pomocy Społecznej w Ciechanowie, jak również opublikowanie przeprosin dla Rabczewskiego. Zatrzymanie przez prokuraturę 22 listopada 2017 w godzinach porannych została zatrzymana przez prokuraturę okręgową w Warszawie celem złożenia wyjaśnień w sprawie dotyczącej stosowania gróźb w stosunku do jej byłego partnera, Emila Haidara. Mężczyzna miał być zmuszany do: cofnięcia wniosków o ściganie Rabczewskiej w postępowaniach karnych i wszczęcie postępowania egzekucyjnego, cofnięcia prywatnego aktu oskarżenia, zaniechania kontynuowania wszelkich innych postępowań, w których stroną jest piosenkarka, a także zaniechanie publicznych i prywatnych negatywnych wypowiedzi na ten temat. Artystce przedstawiono zarzuty „nakłaniania, wspólnie i w porozumieniu z innymi osobami, bezpośrednich wykonawców, również objętych zarzutami, do zmuszania Emila H. do określonego zachowania, poprzez kierowanie wobec niego gróźb bezprawnych oraz wywierania przy użyciu groźby bezprawnej wpływu na Emila H. jako świadka i oskarżyciela w postępowaniach, w których stroną jest Dorota R.”. Wokalistka nie przyznała się do zarzucanych jej czynów i po złożeniu wyjaśnień została wypuszczona na wolność. Prokuratura zastosowała wobec niej środek zapobiegawczy w postaci dozoru policji połączonego z zakazem kontaktowania się z osobami, które w tej sprawie posiadają status podejrzanych oraz z pokrzywdzonym, zakaz opuszczenia kraju i poręczenie majątkowe w wysokości 100 tysięcy złotych. 21 lutego 2018 Rabczewska ponownie stawiła się w prokuraturze, gdzie postawiono jej dodatkowy zarzut składania fałszywych zeznań. Wokalistka nie przyznała się do zarzucanych jej czynów i złożyła wyjaśnienia. Tym razem nie zastosowano wobec niej środków zapobiegawczych. W rozmowie z serwisem Plejada.pl prawnik Dody, Adam Gomuła, wyjaśnił, że piosenkarka „doprecyzowała te zeznania, które – zdaniem prokuratorów – były fałszywe” i liczy na umorzenie sprawy. Wpływ na popkulturę Doda uważana jest za jedną z pierwszych celebrytek w Polsce. Redaktor serwisu Wirtualna Polska w artykule poświęconym wokalistce nakreślił jej cechy charakterystyczne, które według niego miały znaczący wpływ na sukces jaki odniosła: „Bez skrępowania pokazywała roznegliżowane ciało i chętnie opowiadała o seksualnych przygodach ... była wulgarna do granic absurdu, a histeryczny śmiech i mało błyskotliwe wypowiedzi złożyły się na niezbyt pochlebny wizerunek piosenkarki. Widocznie jednak, właśnie kogoś takiego potrzebowała wówczas polska branża”. W opublikowanym przez „Gazetę Krakowską” artykule Seksbomby znad Wisły (2010), jego autor Jacek Sobczyński stwierdził, iż piosenkarka „jest tą seksbombą, która w historii rodzimej pop-kultury dokonała największej rewolucji obyczajowej”. Według niego wokalistka „jak nikt inny w mijającym dziesięcioleciu, wpłynęła na społeczeństwo”. Wątek postaci artystki poruszany był w filmach, serialach i programach telewizyjnych. Powstało również kilka piosenek nawiązujących do jej osoby, w tym między innymi kontrowersyjny utwór „Podobne przypadki” Grupy Operacyjnej (patrz: Proces przeciwko Mieszkowi Sibilskiemu). Piosenkarka przez wiele lat parodiowana była w programie Szymon Majewski Show, gdzie w jej rolę wcielała się Katarzyna Kwiatkowska. Ponadto w postać wokalistki wcielili się między innymi Paweł „Konjo” Konnak w programie Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie, Maja Bohosiewicz i Maria Tyszkiewicz w programie Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo czy Beata Rybarska podczas występów z Kabaretem pod Wyrwigroszem. Bohaterka serialu 39 i pół – Lodzia, odgrywana przez Annę Przybylską, czy postać Żony w spektaklu Teatru Telewizji – Ich czworo, w którą wcielała się Małgorzata Kożuchowska, również wzorowane były na Dodzie. Oficjalnym sobowtórem artystki jest Mariusz Ząbkowski znany jako Dżaga. W 2011 w Ciechanowie, rodzinnym mieście piosenkarki, otworzono Miejskie Studio Nagrań jej imienia. 17 maja 2012 w Muzeum Narodowym w Warszawie została otwarta wystawa „Wywyższeni. Od faraona do Lady Gagi”, której jedną z bohaterek została Doda. Ekspozycja ta przedstawiała ludzi, którzy na przestrzeni wieków byli stawiani ponad innymi, z tytułu władzy, wiedzy, bogactwa czy rozgłosu. Wizerunek piosenkarki wykorzystany został również w obrazach Joanny Filipiak z cyklu malarskiego Lepsze jutro z 2016. Życie prywatne Ma przyrodniego brata, Rafała (ur. 1975), nieślubnego syna Wandy Rabczewskiej, który otrzymał nazwisko Pawła Rabczewskiego. Na początku lat 90. wyjechał z Ciechanowa do Gdańska na studia (germanistyka i psychologia) na Uniwersytecie Gdańskim. W latach 2007–2013 pełnił funkcję menedżera koncertowego wokalistki. Doda ma również przyrodnie rodzeństwo ze strony ojca, z którym nie utrzymuje kontaktu. Jest nim brat, Grzegorz, urodzony zanim rodzice Dody się poznali oraz młodsza siostra, Paulina Zmudczyńska-Rabczewska, której matką jest Małgorzata Zmudczyńska. Pierwszy chłopak Dody, Damian, pochodził z Ciechanowa. Ich związek trwał trzy lata. Piosenkarka w wielu wywiadach wspominała także o swoim wieloletnim związku z kobietą, z którą była zaręczona. Swojego późniejszego męża, Radosława Majdana, poznała podczas jednego z meczów w Ustce latem 2003. Bramkarz oświadczył się jej w październiku podczas zgrupowania polskiej reprezentacji piłkarskiej w Jerozolimie. Ślub pary odbył się 5 marca 2005. W połowie kwietnia 2007 piosenkarka złożyła do sądu pozew rozwodowy, informując o swojej decyzji opinię publiczną w programie Dzień dobry TVN. Pierwsza rozprawa rozwodowa odbyła się 22 listopada 2007, a kolejna – na początku stycznia 2008. Ostatecznie para wzięła rozwód w maju 2008. 15 maja 2009 Majdan poinformował o ostatecznym zakończeniu związku z Rabczewską. Od maja 2009 była związana z Adamem Darskim, liderem metalowego zespołu Behemoth. 1 stycznia 2010 para zaręczyła się. W marcu 2011 Darski zakończył związek z piosenkarką. We wrześniu tego samego roku Doda związała się z tancerzem i choreografem Błażejem Szychowskim. 29 lipca 2015 potwierdziła informację o swoich zaręczynach z Emilem Haidarem, z którym spotykała się od listopada 2014. 25 listopada wystosowała oświadczenie, w którym poinformowała o zakończeniu związku z przedsiębiorcą. W 2017 zaręczyła się z producentem filmowym Emilem Stępniem w hiszpańskiej miejscowości Marbella. 14 kwietnia 2018 wzięli tam ślub kościelny. Kilka tygodni wcześniej w Ciechanowie odbył się ich ślub cywilny. Po ślubie Doda posługuje się nazwiskiem dwuczłonowym. Posiada grupę inwalidzką, ze względu na chorobę kręgosłupa. Dyskografia *''Diamond Bitch'' (2007) *''7 pokus głównych'' (2011) Zobacz też *Maja Bohosiewicz *Maria Tyszkiewicz *Adriana Kalska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Goście specjalni